Summer in Peach Creek
by itsyorukun44
Summary: *UPDATED* I found myself sucked into the KevEdd fandom and it was about time for me to write a story with them. Note: If you don't like the couple, yaoi in general, or whatever else disgusts you, don't read this.Chapter 2 is now updated. I might do a sequel later on ;
1. Dork

Summer in Peach Creek

Pairing: Kevin X Edd

Rating: MA

Chapter 1: Dork

The worst time to live in Peach Creek is during the summer. That is when all of the bugs come out, the air is filled with a mix of barbeques and mosquito repellent, and worst of all; there is nothing to do. Most of the kids were either too hot to come out and play or trying to figure out what to do. Today was just one of those days to stay inside and hope the heat wave would end. That's how most people would have seen it, but most people aren't the Ed boys.

"Come on boys, we've got to think of a way to sucker some money out of these chumps" said Eddy lying underneath the ceiling fan.

"Not to rain on your parade, metaphorically of course, but no one is coming out today. It is too hot" said Double D, waving himself with a paper fan.

"I agree. I just want to lie in bed and take off my shoes" said Ed reaching for his black shoes, before Eddy threw a can of soda at him.

"Please do not take your shoes of Ed your scent with this heat is a ticking stink bomb waiting to happen."

"Plus you'll funk up my room and I just cleaned it."

"I'm sorry guys, I'll just take off my shirt and"

"Ed no" Eddy and Double D yelled in unison.

As they tried to prevent a catastrophe from happening, they heard a noise outside. The boys stopped talking, and ran over to the window to see who that was. Edd peeped through Eddy's curtains to see Kevin walking to his bike.

"I wonder where he's off too on such a humid day?" asked Double D.

"Hey! Maybe he's off to a secret party where all of the kids are. And where there are kids, there's dough to be scammed out of. Alright boys, lets ride!"

"But Eddy, my feet hurt!"

"Ahh shut up and come on."

"Don't you think he'll find it a bit suspicious that we are following him?"

Eddy stopped and thought to himself, before he snapped his fingers.

"I've got it! Double D, you follow him. He won't think it's too suspicious if"

"Oooh no, I will not be his punching bag. Can't we just call it a day and watch cartoons? That sounds better than any old scam."

Ed and Eddy looked at each other before they looked at the sock head. The sound of grumbling and grunts were heard before Eddy's door was opened and they tossed Edd out of his room.

"Don't come back until you find out where Kevin's going!" said Eddy before he slammed and locked the door shut.

"Oooh! Eddy" yelled Double D as he ran to the door and banged on the door to try and get back inside. When the door wouldn't budge, he gave up. He sighed before he hurried off to see where Kevin was. He turned around and saw that Kevin already left. The sock head sighed before shuffling back to his room for some sunscreen. Just as he was opening the door, he noticed Kevin was biking past his house and heading down towards the creek.

He sighed before he locked up and followed the biker to the unknown location. After a good ten minutes of biking, Kevin finally stopped at the river. Double D saw this and hid behind a tree to see what was about to happen. The red haired boy hopped off his bike, and sat by on a rock. He took his shoes off and put them in the river. Double D pulled out his trusty notepad and started taking notes.

Kevin checked all around him before he started to undress. Edd's face grew several shades of red as he watched. Kevin reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle of lotion and placed it beside him. When he was almost finished undressing, he grabbed his bulge and sighed in arousal. He checked again before he tossed off his underwear and revealed his six inch cock. Double D's hand started to shake as he tried to take note on what was happening.

The biker slathered some lotion on his penis and began to jerk off. He moaned as he stroked his aching shaft. He loved jerking off in the forest. He would do it at home, but he didn't want his parents to walk in on him. He grabbed it with both hands and started to thrust into his hands, pretending it was a sweet ass. The red head wasn't aware of the other boy's presence, so this was all too good to be true. He knew it was a risk to do it in public, but at this point he didn't care who saw him. As long as it wasn't the one person he didn't want them to see him doing this.

"Not good…not good" thought Double D as his whole body was drenched with sweat. He felt his own erection poking through his blue shorts, but it would be wrong for him to jerk off as well. He knew it was a scientific reaction, but he never saw Kevin that way. Kevin was the bully to him and his friends, he hated their guts. Watching him jerk off, made Double D feel perverted yet strangely aroused. He could see why Naz had a thing for him.

Kevin jerked off for almost twenty minutes and just before he could climax, something happened. As Double D watched, a huge black spider started to crawl down onto Double D's shoulder. When he felt the spider land on him, he cartoonishly leaped up and yelled.

"Get it off me, get it offff!" yelled Double D.

Kevin's eyes almost popped out of his head as he grabbed his black shorts and popped them on. Double D started to roll on the ground to get the shoulder off. The red haired put his shirt back on before he rolled up his sleeves and walked over to the panicking boy. He grabbed Edd by his shoulder and knocked the spider off his shoulder. Edd sighed and smiled in relief before his face broke into terror. He realized that he had been caught by Kevin.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do, dweeb!"

"Um—well I…you see...funny story" said Double D as his knees quickly shook and he fiddled his fingers. "M-my…well…Eddy wanted to see where you were going…and Th-they made me follow you. I didn't know you-I mean."

"You've got a lot of nerve spying on me" said Kevin as he backed Double D against the tree. His face was red with anger and embarrassment.

"Please don't beat me up! I told them it was a bad idea! He thought you were going to a party!"

Kevin grabbed Double D by his red shirt and dragged him up the tree. "I'm gonna!" said the boy before he looked and sock head's own boner popping out from his shorts. Edd trembled trying to avoid being beaten up. He knew this was going to happen, why does he always have to suffer? He was flabbergasted when Kevin dropped him on the grass.

"Thank you so much Kevin! I promise I won't say anything about what I saw."

"Don't thank me yet, double dweeb…"

"Wh-what are you gonna do to me?"

"I'm going to make you regret spying on me."

He looked down upon the trembling boy and grinned. He grabbed the red shirt and threw it off him. He pulled off his shorts and underwear and carried him to the same rock he was sitting on. When he put him on the rock, the boy shivered.

"This rock is frigid!"

"Told ya I'm gonna make you regret it"

Kevin handed him the bottle and stood there. "Jerk off for me, dork"

"What?"

"You heard me. You can't go back to your nerd friends with a boner. So you have to jerk off for me. If you don't I'll do something worse!" Kevin commanded.

"I'm embarrassed…" moaned Double D.

"Think about Naz or something. It isn't that hard to do."

"Well even if…"

"Just do it!"

Double D shyly nodded before he squirted some of the warm lotion on his hands and rubbed his penis. His eyes watered as he masturbated for the bully. Kevin grinned sadistically as he watched the dork jerk off for him. The sock head's breaths were short as he looked at him while he jerked. He couldn't stop looking at the redhead as he stroked off. Kevin noticed this before he undressed himself and pulled the nerd off of the rock on to the sand.

"Jerk off with me"

"Okay…"

Kevin sat right next to him and grabbed Double D's penis for some lubrication, causing the other one to moan in pleasure. He greased up his own shaft with the other boy's lotion and they both continued to masturbate together. Edd couldn't help wonder why the red head wanted to do this. He didn't care as long as he wasn't being beaten up he didn't mind this. He leant his head against the other boy, causing Kevin to shake him off his shoulder.

"I'm s" said Edd before he was kissed by him. He held the kiss for a while as both of them rubbed their cocks. When Double D opened his eyes, he saw that Kevin was blushing. Did this mean that he liked doing this? As they broke the kiss, the biker licked the brainiac's lip and bent down to Edd's penis. Kevin grabbed it and began to lick his glans. He gasped before the other boy took his entire penis into his mouth and vigorously sucked it.

Edd leant back on the rock with his hands on his face, feeling embarrassed. The other man looked up and saw the shy boy covering his face. He smirked before he took him and laid him on his back. He positioned them so Double D could suck his cock while he could suck his.

"Suck me off and if I feel any teeth, you'll regret it!"

"Ahh…"

They sucked each other off while the sun heated their naked bodies. Kevin played with the dork's butt while Edd fondled with Kevin's ballsac. After ten minutes of them performing oral sex, Kevin took Edd's dick out of his mouth with a "pop" and turned him up. He sat right in front of him and grabbed both of their penises. He quickly jerked them off, trying to get both of them to climax.

"Nngh..." Kevin moaned.

"I feel myself growing closer to ejaculation…"

"Then cum already."

"I don't want to…without you."

"Dork…c'mere" said Kevin before he kissed him.

Both men came to their climax and shot their seed over each other's warm bodies. The sock head moaned in the bully's mouth as he came with him. As they finished ejaculating, they broke the kiss and just looked at each other. Neither of them knew what to say. As they sat in the forest, a wind caressed their bodies. The sound of the river filled their ears as they sat in silence. When the birds flew away into the blue sky, Kevin finally broke the silence.

"Dor…I mean Edd?"

"Yes"

"Can I see what's underneath your hat?"

"Huh?"

"Don't ask questions, just show me!"

"I'm uncomfortab-"

Kevin grabbed Double D and kissed him. While they kissed, he slyly took of the sock cap to reveal Double D's short, blonde hair. Double D gasped before he was kissed again by him. When they broke the kiss, the red head looked at him with warm eyes.

"Why don't you show your hair more often? You don't look like a dork…in fact you look pretty hot without it."

"Kevin…so do you."

"Edd…" said Kevin.

Before he could kiss him again, he felt himself grow angry. He punched Double D's arm. "Damn it! Why are you so…I mean…"

"What did I-"

"It's not you...I…arrghhh!" Kevin said before he grabbed his clothes and Double D's underwear and sped home on his bike.

He just sat there in the forest, trying to figure out what just happened. When he realized that Kevin took his underwear, he just sighed and quickly rinsed the sperm off his body with the river water, got dressed, and trekked back to Eddy's house. He was in no mood to be scientific right now. As he walked back, his mind kept racing around Kevin. Why did he do this to him, shouldn't Kevin like girls? For that matter, shouldn't he? He felt so lost but he needed to get a grip.

When he got back to Eddy's house, he knocked on the door before he was yanked in by Eddy.

"Well, was there a party!?"

"No, he was just swimming"

"Double D, why do you smell so salty?" asked Ed sniffing his chest.

"I don't know what you are talking about Ed."

"Stop being weird Ed. Well I guess we can't scam today. Oh well, let's just turn on the TV" said Eddy before Double D stood up.

"I've got to go; I just remembered that I need to classify my bug collection...so I'll see you guys later."

"Okey-Dokey!"

"Bye" Eddy sighed as he sunk down in his purple, circle bed.

Double D ran home and locked the door shut. He rushed upstairs and quickly turned on the shower. He tossed his clothes off, grabbed his shower cap, and hopped in the shower with his luffa sponge and bar of soap. He needed to get rid of that salty smell. As he felt the water come down on him, his mind went back to when both men ejaculated. He looked down and saw that his penis was hard again. He tried to ignore it, but he couldn't. He grabbed it and jerked off in the shower, thinking about Kevin.

"Fuck…" said Kevin as he lied in bed, covered with his own cum and sweat. He panted, holding Double D's underwear in his right hand with his hat over his face.

"Damn you dork…"

End


	2. Edd

Summer in Peach Creek

Pairing: Kevin X Edd

Rating: MA

Chapter 2: Edd

Ever since that fateful summer day in the forest, things have been different for Double D and Kevin. A perfect example of their oddity is a couple of days after the incident, when Nazz held a pool party due to the power outage in the neighborhood.

"This heat wave is killing me" said Nazz in her bikini.

"I know, this temperature will do damage to my hair" Jimmy said trying to keep his hair up.

Sarah came with some lemonade and cookies for her friends. When she sat down near the pool, she saw the Eds come to the party and grumbled.

"Oh great, who invited them?" asked Sarah rolling her eyes.

"I did. It is too hot for everyone to be stuck inside a hot house" said Nazz smiling.

"H-hiya Nazz…" said Eddy.

"Hi boys, we have some refreshments and the pool. I hope you will have a good time."

"She makes me feel tingly" said Ed before Sarah grumbled.

Double D looked around, hoping not to see Kevin. He wasn't sure how his body was going to react to seeing him. For the past couple of days, he kept on visualizing Kevin and his lean figure. He was not one to masturbate, for it was too "gross", but lately he couldn't stop. He kept imagining Kevin holding him and stroking him off. He shouldn't be thinking about a bully like this. He shook his head before he saw the red head roll into the party on his bike. He was in his swim trunks and wore black sunshades. Double D turned his head away, not wanting to get aroused.

"Double D, are you okay? You look hot?" asked Eddy.

"Why I am positively fine. This heat wave is just a bit too much. I think I'll get into the pool."

When he went to sit in the pool, Sarah pushed him away from the pool into some mud. She stuck out her tongue before grabbing Jimmy.

"Move it, loser! Jimmy and I were about to get in! Come on Jimmy."

"What a pipsqueak?" Eddy said helping him up.

Kevin pulled out a toothpick from his shorts and accidentally popped the inflatable pool, causing Sarah and Jimmy to fall down. Sarah grumbled before she turned to the Eds.

"You did this!" said Sarah looking at Ed.

"No I didn't baby sister. I promise. We were helping Double D up."

"Shut up! Look at Jimmy's hair!"

"It'll take me forever to poof my hair up" said Jimmy as he ruffled his wet hair.

"Serves you right for pushing Double D-"

Sarah tackled the three Ed boys and began beating them up. She gave Ed a shiner and tossed him on the floor a couple of times. She hit Eddy with her chair and threw him into a tree. Before she could touch Double D, Kevin drove up on his bike and grabbed sock head away from her. He turned the bike around and drove away from the party.

"Hmph, he'll get what he needs from Kevin. He's such a dork!" said Sarah before the cul-de-sac's power came back on. The kids cheered before they went back home, except for Ed and Eddy who were writhing in pain.

The biker drove Edd to his house and parked his bike behind his house, so no one would see that he was there.

"Open the door."

"Uh-okay…" Double D retorted as he unlocked the door.

When both men got inside, he shut the door and walked over to the sofa. Kevin walked with him and sat beside him.

"Thank you for rescuing me" said Double D.

"Don't mention it."

"So if you don't me asking, why are you here? I thought you wanted to be at the party?"

"That party was lame."

"Do you mind if I ask you another question?"

"Ask away."

"Why did you rescue me?"

"She was about to beat you up. I wasn't about to watch you get pounded by some brat with a temper issues."

"So do you like me?"

Kevin looked at Double D and reached inside his other pocket and pulled out Edd's underwear. The sock head smiled until he noticed that they looked sticky and used. His face turned a deep scarlet color.

"Does this answer your question? I can't stop thinking about what we did near the riverside" Kevin confessed. "I can't even call you dork because all I see when I see you is how innocent and steamy you looked a couple of days ago. It turns me on to no end, and I don't know what to do about it."

"Kevin…"

"I just don't understand why I like you. I mean I've always thought you were the least dorkiest out of your friends, but now it's like you're stuck in my mind. I am sure you think that's stupid but it's true."

"So why do you keep beating my friends and I up?"

"You guys kept scamming us and we were upset. It's not like this wasn't a one sided thing. I know it isn't your fault, but your friends' obsessive behavior when it comes to money and jawbreakers always ends with you guys being beaten up! You take advantage of others for money and don't expect something to happen?"

"You're right…" said Double D. "But in our defense, we aren't the most popular kids in Peach Creek. The Kanker sisters constantly torment us. Everyone practically beats us up; we're the outcasts of the school. No one wants to be our friend so the only way we can stay afloat is if we try to do these things."

"So why scam us then?"

"We want to be liked. Do you know how it feels to always be picked on? It sucks! The girls think you're dorks, the guys hate your guts, it sucks! No one ever wants to talk to us! So that's why we do it" yelled Double D.

It was the first time Kevin saw Edd this worked up. He didn't realize what he had been doing to them, all of them really. He saw the anger and hurt in his eyes. He just beat them up to stay in his inner loop of friends, but in reality both parties were in the wrong. He pulled in Double D and held him in his arms.

"I am sorry"

Double D never realized how angry he was, because he held it in. He wasn't used to being this open with his feelings. He calmed down in Kevin's arms. Kevin stroked his back and leant his head on Edd's.

"I didn't mean to snap…I just…"

"I understand, you were frustrated and you have every right to be."

Kevin lifted Double D's face up to give him a kiss. Kevin thought about what was happening. He was actually kissing him, not because he was caught jerking off, he actually liked Edd. He felt like it was his duty to be there for the troubled kid. Edd was so smart and meticulous, yet he had to deal with the stress of his friends and enemies. When they broke from the kiss, Kevin smiled at him and then got up.

"Well I guess I should go?"

"Why? I mean…don't you want to?"

"Want to what?" asked Kevin coyly.

"I mean we don't have to right now, but what about a couple of days ago. What are we going to do about that?"

"Do you want me to do something about it?" The biker was back in front of Double D. He placed his hand on Edd's chest and began to rub it. "Is there something you want to do?"

"K-Kevin…"

"I can be patient of course. We don't have to anything…unless you want to."

He continued to fondle his chest, trying to coax out an answer from him. He could see that he really wanted to do something, but was afraid to ask. He stopped rubbing his chest and started to go to the door.

"Well if you change your mind, you know where to find me."

"Wait!"

"Hmm?"

"I want to do it."

"Are you sure? I don't want-"

"I am positive" said Double D as he walked over to Kevin and kissed him. They embraced as he carried him up to his room and closed the door. He placed him on the bed and began to kiss him.

Back at the party, Ed and Eddy wondered where their friend was and why he hadn't come back yet.

"Hey has anyone seen Kevin?" asked Nazz.

"He is probably beating Double D like nana beats her underwear on the day of the Sabbath" said Rolf as he took a huge bite out of some salami.

"Serves him right" said Sarah as she ate a cookie.

"C'mon Ed, let's find him."

"But Eddy, I haven't finished playing in the pool..."

"Ahh hop in the bathtub and call it a day."

"Oooh, can I bring my mashed potatoes when I go in?"

"Why would you…shut up Ed. Let's go."

The two Eds searched around the neighborhood, looking for their sock headed friend before they arrived at his house. Ed knocked on the door, and it slowly opened. They sneaked inside before Eddy told Ed to search downstairs while he would look upstairs. The tall one shook his head before he headed towards the kitchen and started to eat his food. Ed sighed before he crept up the stairs and slowly walked down the hall. As he got closer to the room, he heard squishing noises and smelt something weird in the air. Once he got near his friends room, he heard noises coming from it.

"Kevin….ahh…" moaned the braniac as he was being jerked off. The red head's strong grip around his throbbing penis drove him insane. He leant against his head and panted, enjoying every moment of this. The other man got on his knees and began to suck him off. He gripped Edd's balls and slowly tugged as he continued. The salty taste of pre mixed with saliva was something that the biker missed.

Ed didn't know how to feel watching his friend being sucked off by their enemy, but he couldn't help but feel aroused at the same time. He never imagined sock head being gay, but to actually see this was astonishing to him. The red headed boy placed his glans at Edd's asshole and slowly prodded it, teasing the other boy.

"Want me to enter?"

"Is it safe?"

"Yeah, I've never had sex with anyone."

"Neither have I, but studies show."

"I've got you covered" said Kevin as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a condom. "I figured you'd want to be safe, so I brought this as a precaution."

"How did you-"

"My pops had a whole box upstairs. He wasn't using them so I thought I'd grab a couple." He took it out of the package and slipped it on before he spit on his hands and lubricated it up. Once it was slick enough, he positioned himself again and entered in slowly. Double D yelped in pain feeling his cock enter. He tried to calm him down, but the other man's body was too tense.

"Ahh it hurts! Please no more…"

"It's already in, Edd. Please calm down."

"Oh" said Edd as he looked down and saw that all of it was in.

Kevin chuckled at the boy as he stood still in that position giving him enough time to get used to the sensation. After a few moments passed, he nodded letting him know it was okay to move. He nodded and began to thrust slowly, not wanting to hurt him too much. The pain started to fade as time went by. He held on to the biker as he thrust inside of him. His body was ignited by this new feeling, his face was flushed, his nipples were aroused, all of this was too much. He looked down and saw that even his penis leaking, and no one was touching it.

"Looks like you're excited, guess I must be doing a good job."

"Mmmh—ahh." He tried to form words, but the pleasure was too much for him. His mind couldn't think of any scientific words to form, his body controlled his mind. All he could think about was Kevin and what was happening to him.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"N-no"

"Well I do now" said the other man before he leant in and kissed him.

Ed was with Eddy watching this scene. They watched their friend get impaled by Kevin's penis. Neither one couldn't look away from it. They looked down and saw their hands rubbing their penises and looked at each other.

"Eddy, it's so hard…"

"Quiet Ed…we don't want them to hear us." Eddy whispered before he slid next to the tall Ed and continued to masturbate.

They continued at it for more than fifteen minutes. Kevin's thrusts were in sync with Edd's strokes. There were kiss marks and bite marks tattooed on both kid's bodies. Edd's thoughts and rationale were all gone. All he wanted to do right now is stay with Kevin and continue to this moment forever.

"Kevin…I feel your c-cock tensing…are you about to?"

"Yeah, want me to do it inside or out?"

"Inside…"

"Alright"

He locked hands with his partner before both boys climaxed together. Streams of cum spewed from his penis, while the red head shot inside of the condom. Both guys were covered with the bottom's semen. When they finished, he slowly pulled out of his ass and took the condom off. He tied it up and threw it in the trash can beside his bed. Ed and Eddy pulled their pants up and slowly crept downstairs. They hadn't finished masturbating, but they did not want to be caught by either of them.

When they exited the door slammed behind them causing Double D to yelp.

"Do you think someone was in here?!"

"Nah, it was probably just the wind, besides everyone is at the party having a good time."

"Are you positive?"

"Edd, calm down won't you. It's alright."

"Hey…you called me Edd."

"Don't sound so surprised. I told you I'm not going to bully you anymore."

"You did?"

"Oh I guess I didn't…well I am now. I promise I won't bully you or your friends anymore. Just please tell them to stop scamming the kids."

"Do you promise?"

He grabbed Double D and kissed him. When they broke apart, he nodded. "I promise Edd."

Ed and Eddy ran back to their house before they were stopped by Nazz.

"Hold on guys, what's the fire? Don't you want to come back to the party? Oh and have you seen Kevin?"

"Uh nope we haven't. We'd love to but we've got to go home."

"I am hot"

"Well alright, I hope Kevin and Double D are fine."

"Well they were-"

"Yep fine, fine, fine…sorry we can't stick around. We've gotta go! Bye!" said Eddy as he pulled Ed and took him to his room so they could finish jerking off together.

"I wonder what got into those two. Oh well" said Nazz as she walked back to her party, unaware of the events that just occurred between Kevin and the Ed boys.

End


End file.
